


Super late snowbaz kinktober

by Plushion



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: 69, BDSM, Begging, Car Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Office Sex, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Rimming, Toys, lap dance, magic sharing, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushion/pseuds/Plushion
Summary: Im super late and tbh don’t expect updates like everyday i just wanted to join the kink party (tags will be added!)





	1. Begging and countertops

Simon wiped the cold tile of the kitchen counter. He sprayed a lemon scented bleach mixture onto it and spread it with a paper towel. 

“All done!” He chirped as he walked to the living room and plopped on the couch next to Baz.

“I’m surprised you’ve grown to enjoy cleaning.” Baz says, only glancing up from his textbook for a moment to regard him. 

“I’m bored now.” He huffed like a child. 

“Entertain yourself, love. I’m studying.” He flips a page. 

Simon get a mischievous look in his eyes. He leans over and runs his hand over Baz’s arms slowly. 

“Do you think you could help?” He smiles sweetly when Baz looks up. 

“Snow.” He warns. 

Simon pouts and Baz starts to reconsider, until Simon gets that look again. He pushes himself closer and nudges his head into the crook of Baz’s neck. 

“Please?” He elongates the vowels and kisses Baz’s neck. 

“I- ah!” Baz starts but is interrupted when Simon bites the skin right above his collarbone. Baz can feel him smile into his neck before he kisses the spot he bit. 

Baz moans quietly when Simon tugs at his earlobe. 

“Please, Baz?” He purrs. 

Baz sighs and throws his book on the ground. 

“Fine.” He growls and flips them over so he’s on top of Simon.

Simon squeals happily and wraps his arms around Baz’s neck. Baz kisses him hard and immediately prods at Simons mouth with his tongue. Simon giggles and lets him enter. 

Baz’s tongue runs along Simon’s. He puts a hand on Simon’s hip and rubs up his side under his shirt. 

“Baz?” Simon pushes him away slightly. A string of saliva connects them but Simon wipes at his lips. 

“What?” Baz kisses down his neck softly. 

“I want you to fuck me on the counter.” 

Baz stops. 

“What?” 

“I want you to fuck me on the counter.” He repeats. 

“The... one you just cleaned?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Snow-“ 

“I can clean it again.” 

Baz looks at him skeptically. 

“Please, Baz. I just want you to fuck me.” He looks up at him through hooded eyes, his lips shiny and red. 

“Okay.” He picks Simon up and carries him to the kitchen. Simon wraps his legs around his waist and kisses him as he walks. 

Baz drops him onto the counter. 

“Take your shirt off.” Baz commands. Simons hums excitedly and pulls it over his head. 

“Let me take yours off.” Simon reaches for him but he grabs his wrist. 

“Ask nicely.” He growls again. 

Simon smiles because he was hoping Baz would pick up on what he wanted. Sometimes they make love, slow and sweet. Sometimes they fuck, rough and full of swearing. Simon wanted today to be both. He wanted Baz to command him and he wanted to beg him for more. 

“May I please take your shirt off, sir?” Simon smiles softly at him. 

Baz lets his arm go and Simon wastes no time hesitating. He unbuttons his shirt as fast as he can while Baz runs his hair through his curls, distracting him slightly. 

“Pants.” Baz says and Simon feels a chill run through him at the force of a single word. He quickly slides them off and watches hungrily as Baz takes his own off. 

Baz palms Simon through his underwear and he moans, his head landing on Baz’s shoulder. 

“I’m going to get lube. Stay here.” 

“Wait!” 

“What?” 

“Can you... bring something to tie me up with?” He whispers the last part. 

“Naughty boy.” Baz smirks before he walks to their room. 

It feels like forever has gone by when Baz finally comes back. He kisses Simon softly as he lifts his arms above his head and ties them together. 

When he pulls back he slides his hands all over Simon’s torso, grazing a perked nipple. Simon hums and Baz leans down to close his lips around it. He flicks his tongue and Simon moans. Baz pulls back and touches Simon’s chest, telling him to lay back without words. 

When Simon lays with his hands tied and resting on his stomach, Baz pulls his underwear off and kisses his thigh. He can hear Baz taking off his own underwear and moving closer again to rub Simon’s thighs softly. 

Simon shoots back up. 

“Wait!” 

“What is it now? Stop being such a brat or I’ll punish you.” He grits his teeth. 

“No, please sir. I want to suck you off.” He bats his eyes and stares at Baz’s dick unabashedly. 

Baz smiles evilly. “Ground.” 

Simon hops off and drops to his knees as softly as he can, probably still hard enough to leave a bruise. He moans at the thought. 

Baz holds his head from the back and looks down at him. 

“Please fuck my face.” Simon says before he licks his lips and kisses Baz’s tip. 

Baz nods, telling Simon to get on with it then. Simon has learned his gag reflex isn’t much of an issue, he can usually take all of Baz into his mouth as long as he gets a couple seconds to adjust. Thankfully Baz knows this and lets him take his time until he’s ready. 

He bends at the waist to kiss the underside of Baz’s dick. He starts to rub at his own dick out of excitement but Baz tugs at his hair and forces him to look up at him. 

“Ah!” Simon moans when his hair gets pulled. 

“No touching yourself. Understand?” He says firmly. 

“Yes, sir.” He nods and leans away from Baz to hold his joint hands behind his neck, his arms bent. As soon as he’s situated he starts licking Baz’s dick again. 

He nuzzles against it, spreading pre-cum on his lips and cheeks. Baz nudges his head in impatience. Simon gets the memo and takes Baz into his mouth. He wraps his lips around the tip and swipes his tongue along the slit. Baz moans, low and quiet and pets Simon’s head in appreciation. 

Simon wells up some spit and slides down Baz’s dick, about halfway. He comes back up to the tip and repeats his actions from before. Then he slides back down, a little further than before. He repeats this until he has to swallow a few times to get all of Baz in his mouth comfortably. 

He nods shortly and hums around Baz’s dick. Baz pets him one more time in reassurance before pulling him almost off and shoving him back down. He moans and throws his head back in pleasure. Simon groans at the feeling of Baz fucking his mouth and the vibration of his voice feels so good on Baz’s dick. 

He looks up at Baz and when Baz looks down at him he moans around him. Just the way Baz is looking at him, darkly and full of lust. Baz starts going faster and Simon is struggling to breathe with his mouth so full and he’s basically just a string of high pitched moans. 

“Shit.” Baz pulls Simon off of him but Simon tries to surge back, groaning in protest. He manages to lick Baz’s tip before he pulls him back again. 

“You wanted me to fuck you, right?” He growls. 

“Yes please.” Simon nods eagerly. 

“You were doing so good,” he rubs Simon’s chin affectionately. “I had to stop you so I wouldn’t cum right there.” Simon smiles up at him when he says that. 

“Do I get a reward, sir.” He asks sweetly. 

“Of course, baby. Come on.” He pulls Simon up and hoists him onto the counter. 

“Do you want me to start preparing you?” Baz whispers as he kisses Simon’s neck. 

“Please.” He sighs happily. 

“Lay down.” 

Simon lays and spreads his legs, letting Baz pull his ankles over his shoulders. He hears a pop of the bottle of lube opening. Baz spreads some on his fingers and presses his index finger to Simon’s entrance. He kisses his leg and pushes a finger in. 

Simon hums a moan as Baz stretches him with one finger. First it’s pain mixed with pleasure. Simon’s got a thing for pain too. But then it stops hurting and Simon grunts in dissatisfaction. 

“Please, Baz. I want more.” 

Baz pulls his finger out and presses back in with two. After he stretches he adds a third and Simon’s huffing again. 

“Tell me what you want.” Baz says biting Simon’s leg softly.

“Please put your cock in me, Sir.” He pants. 

“Good boy.” He slides his fingers out and Simon winces at the loss of sensation. But Baz pours lube on his dick, spreading it over with a few lazy tugs. Then he reaches in between Simon’s legs and spreads what’s left on his hands onto his dick. Simon moans and Baz pulls his legs down so their wrapped around his waist. 

He wipes the rest of the lube on a discarded shirt and lines himself up with Simon’s hole. 

“Please, Baz, I want you inside of me. Fuck me hard.” 

“As you wish.” He pushes into Simon.

“Ahh! F-fuck.” Simon pants. 

“You’re so tight, baby.” Baz pushes in further, almost all the way in. 

“More p-please.” Simon whimpers, straining against his wrist bounds. 

Baz pulls out and thrusts back in roughly, pulling Simon by the hips to slam into him harder. 

“Ah!” Simon cries out. 

“So good. You feel so good, Simon.” He moans and runs a free hand on Simon’s nipples. 

“Harder harder please, Baz.” Simon pants more. Baz grabs both of his hips again and thrusts harder inside of him. 

“Do you want me to- ah- untie you?” 

“Yes please!” Simon whimpers, his tongue lolling out of his mouth slightly. 

Baz takes the restraint off of his hands. Simon’s hands fly straight to his own erection. He thrusts into his hand as Baz thrusts into him and pulls him onto his dick. 

“Ah! Y-You feel so good, Baz! Your cock inside of me- ah!” He whimpers again and shouts when Baz thrusts particularly deep. 

“That- like that.” He licks his lips and goes to graze his own nipple. 

“I can’t wait for you to cum inside of me. It’s always s-so good. I wish you’d have let me suck you- ah!- off though. You taste amazing.” 

“Fuck, Simon.” 

“Will you let me swallow you next time?” 

“Yeah yeah whatever.” Baz moans when he picks up speed. 

“Shit, I’m close.” Baz moans again. 

“Oh, please cum for me Baz! Ah! I w-want to feel it drip out of me.” He laughs breathily and whimpers when Baz’s thrusts become harder and deeper. 

Baz swears and smacks Simon’s hand away from his erection, stroking and squeezing him. Simon cries out and grips at the air, looking for something to anchor on to. 

Baz cums hard and his last thrusts are deep and slow when he rides out his orgasm. The deepness of his thrusts hitting Simon perfectly and bringing him to his own orgasm. Baz manages to still stroke Simon’s cock through his orgasm, making it even more blinding. 

Cum and sweat decorates them and the counter. Baz pulls out and Simon groans. 

“Are you okay?” Baz asks worriedly. Simon only smiles with his eyes closed. “Did you hit your knees too hard? Is your back okay?” 

“I’m fine, Baz.” He laughs. “More than fine, that was great.” He holds his arms up motioning for Baz to pull him up. 

“Tired though.” He giggles and kisses Baz’s neck. 

Baz carries him to bed, wets a washcloth and cleans Simon’s stomach as well as his own. Simon crawls under the blanket slowly and cuddles into the blanket. 

“I knew I’d end up being the one to clean.” Baz scoffs. 

“I love you.” Simon smiles. 

“I love you too, idiot.” He grabs the bleach and walks to the kitchen to clean.


	2. La Vie En Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magic sharing while having sex bc i love it as well as the commenter who gave me ideas :,)  
> And La Vie En Rose is one of my favorite songs and it reminds me of snowbaz so much

“Hey.” Simon mumbles as he walks into the dorm room he shares with Baz. 

“Hi.” Baz looks up from his book to see Simon huffing as he puts his stuff away. 

“You okay?” 

“Fine.” 

“...Are you sure?” 

Simon sighs and walks to Baz’s bed, flopping down onto it with his head on Baz’s stomach. 

“Just a long day. I almost went off like five times.” 

“Why? What happened?” Baz asks worriedly and puts down his book. 

“I don’t know. Just stressed I guess. And I kept messing up a spell in class so that got me worked up.” 

Baz pulls Simon up to him and kisses him gently and sensual. Simon sighs and leans fully on him. He shifts so he’s straddling Baz and he parts his lips open, pressing his tongue into Baz’s mouth slowly. 

They kiss like this for a few minutes. Baz can feel Simon’s magic radiating off of him, but it’s in steady rolling waves instead of jagged sharp spikes. This always happens when they kiss and it makes Baz feel special. 

Simon starts to take Baz’s shirt off for him but his hands get stuck on the buttons so Baz swats his hands away and does it himself. After he shakes it off he takes Simon’s off as well. 

Simon rubs his hands all along Baz’s chest while he kisses him. He holds Baz’s side with his hand and grazes his thumb over his nipple gently. Baz moans more desperately than he would have liked to. 

Simon breaks away and kisses Baz’s neck, biting and sucking and kissing spots where he bites too hard. Baz moans low and satisfied when Simon leans down and closes his lips around a nipple, flicking his tongue over it slowly. 

“Are we...” Baz pants. 

“If you want to.” Simon stares into his eyes. 

Baz nods and Simon goes to kiss him again. 

Soon they’ve discarded their pants and Simon sits on top of Baz’s thighs, their obvious erections almost touching. 

Baz presses his palm onto Simon’s dick through the cloth. He leans his head back and whimpers. Baz kisses his adams apple as he grounds down again. Simon moans and his hips buck up a little bit, chasing after Baz’s hand when he starts to move away. 

“Can I?” Baz asks with two fingers under the waistband of Simon’s briefs. Simon nods and runs his hands through Baz’s hair. 

When Baz pulls his underwear down his mouth waters a little bit. The sight of Simon’s dick, eagerly springing up, flushed and glistening. It drives him mad. 

He wraps a hand around it and slides up and down a few times, listening to Simon’s low appreciative hum. 

He then manages to slide his own underwear off and throw it on the floor. He’s attacked with another round of deep and messy kisses. Simon pulls at his hair and he moans into his mouth when their tongues slide over each other’s. 

Simon grinds down and their cocks brush harshly. 

“Ah!” Simon moans. Baz groans and squeezes Simon’s hips harder, his nails digging in. 

Simon does it again and they both moan as they meet each other’s lips again. Simon keeps pushing down and kissing Baz hard and uncoordinated. 

They’re humping wildly against each other, panting and shoving their tongues into each other’s mouths. 

“I-ah- want to try s-something.” Simon moans throughout the sentence. 

“Okay.” Baz pants. 

Simon grabs both of Baz’s hands, helping him stay sitting, and starts to push his magic into Baz. 

“Oh fuck.” Baz curses and his head drops to Simon’s shoulder moaning as Simon still bounces on him, meeting his thrusts. 

“Good?” Is all he manages to ask. 

“So fucking good, Simon. I’m close.” Baz cries out. 

“M-me too.” 

Simon keeps pushing his magic into Baz and he wonders if it feels as good for Baz as it does for him. Simon loves giving his magic to Baz. It makes it bearable. He feels like he actually has some control over it. 

Baz pulls a hand away, Simon still pushes into him with the other hand and wraps the other one on his bicep and pushes in there. Baz holds both his and Simon’s dick in one hand. He starts tugging and squeezing and he rubs his thumb over both of their tips and Simon cums. 

He moans and throws his head back, thrusting into his hand to ride his pleasure out. He accidentally lets a ridiculous amount of magic go and he hears Baz moan something before he comes too. 

It’s blinding for both of them. Simon sees stars and his body feels like liquid. Baz accidentally said some song lyrics when he came because the magic was just to strong, like it was compelling him to cast a spell. 

When they both come down from their highs Simon pulls his magic back and grabs Baz’s face, kissing him gently. 

He looks around the room and sees roses on vines all over the room. On the walls, over his own bed. Some have wrapped around the legs of Baz’s bed. There’s pink and red and white and they’re covering most of the room. 

“What did you say?” Simon asks.

“I felt like I had to cast something but I was a little... preoccupied obviously. So I just said the title of a song I really like.” 

“What was it though?” Simon kisses his cheek softly. 

“La Vie En Rose.” 

Simon smiles and kisses him one last time before he pushes his magic into Baz so he can clear all the flowers and spiked vines. 

“I love you.” Baz says. 

“I love you too.” Simon smiles again.


	3. Anniversary toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some filth enjoy i had fun writing this

“Happy anniversary, Simon.” Baz smiles and hands him a pink box. 

Simon grins and when he opens it the grin turns into a full blown sunshine smile. It’s a box of scones from Simon’s favorite cafe. He puts the box on the table and pulls Baz into a bone crushing hug. 

Simon and Baz have been together for three years now. And while Baz got Simon a thoughtful and sweet gift, Simon got Baz a... different type of gift. 

“Oh god my gift is terrible.” He mutters after he’s pulled away from Baz. 

“What is it?” He plays with a curl on Simon’s head. 

“I- it’s not... you’re not gonna like it. Probably.” He stutters. 

“Bloody hell- just give it to me.” 

Simon sighs and sprints to their room, grabbing a surprisingly well hidden gift bag. He hands it to Baz and he takes the tissue paper out before looking inside. 

“Oh.” He says with wide eyes. 

“See! I don’t you that you wouldn’t like it-“ 

“No no. It’s just... very out of character.” He chuckles. 

He pulls the contents of the bag out, placing each one on the table. 

A cock ring. A small vibrator (remote controlled). A pair of handcuffs. And a blindfold. 

“This is extremely unexpected.” He smirks. 

“I’m sorry...” Simon mumbles. 

Baz tilts his chin up so Simon meets his eyes. He brings his lips to his softly and they kiss, sweet and languid. 

“I think it could be fun.” Baz whispers when he pulls away. 

“Can we use them tonight?” Simon asks eagerly. 

Baz has discovered many things in the three years of dating Simon Snow. He loves when Baz cooks for him. He is both a dog and cat person. He loves chocolate. And he’s way more into sex than Baz thought he would be. 

Not that Baz is complaining. He loves Simon and he loves being close to Simon in that way. But sex to Simon was like a drug or something. After their first time, he became addicted. It’s not rare for him to go several rounds within a 48 hour period. He’s got the libido and stamina of an athlete even though he just sits at home doing his online college courses and eating scones. 

And Baz loves it. 

“Sure, we can use them tonight. Who’s using what?” 

Baz expected him to be sexy about it but instead he just blurts out his honesty. 

“I think I want to fuck you and you can put the vibrator in my ass and then if you want to use they ring you can but I think it would be hot if you put it on me.” 

Baz would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little turned on. 

He clears his throat. “Alright. What about these?” He holds up the blindfold and the handcuffs.

Simon scrunches his lips together while he ponders it. 

“I don’t think I want to use the blindfold yet because we both know I’m not very coordinated as it is.” 

Baz hums in agreement. 

“But you could handcuff me to the headboard.” He shrugs and eats a scone. 

Baz just stares at him in disbelief. He’s gotten so lucky with this ridiculous boy. 

“What? Have I got crumbs on my face?” 

“You’ve always got crumbs on your face.” Baz smiles and wipes his thumb over Simon’s lips to get rid of the crumbs. 

“Do you want to use them now?” Simon smiles. 

“What?!” Baz sputters. 

Simon laughs because he likes throwing him off guard. 

“C’mon.” He puts his scone down and drags Baz with him after he’s put everything in the bag and in Baz’s hand. 

They go into their room and close the door even though they live alone and have had sex in pretty much every room in the house. It still makes it feel more special somehow. 

Simon starts kissing Baz as soon as the door has closed. He hums into Baz’s mouth as they shuffle to the bed, with the bag of toys in hand. 

“When do we use what?” Baz asks nervously. Simon only smiles. 

“We should probably take our shirts off and continue kissing. Y’know, to get ‘worked up’ I guess you could say.” His smile lingers 

“Not an issue on my hand but I’ll help you.” He flings Simon’s shirt off and then his own, running his hands all over Simon’s bare chest and stomach. 

“You’re beautiful.” Simon says to Baz unexpectedly. 

Baz smiles shyly, the kind of smile he uses only when Simon is sweet to him like this. 

“Handcuff me.” He ruins the moment a little bit. 

Baz just huffs and does what he asks. Simon has to admit it’s a little bit arousing when Baz harshly tugs at his arms to make sure they’re secure. 

“I don’t need to get ‘worked up’ anymore.” Simon breathes. 

Baz laughs and gets up to take his pants off, hopping onto Simon’s lap in his underwear. He takes off Simon’s pants as well and slides them off his legs, throwing them to the ground with his own. 

He scoots back and leans down to wrap his lips around Simon’s erection through his briefs, mouthing at the fabric and wetting it with his tongue. 

Simon curses and Baz can hear him struggling against the cuffs. He gets out of his own underwear and sits on top of Simon again. He starts jerking himself off slowly in front of Simon gazing into his eyes and smiling sweetly, but also like an evil villain. 

Simon’s face gets pouty and he tries to lean his head up to be closer to him. 

“Tsk tsk.” Baz moves back down to take off Simon’s underwear. He presses a kiss to his tip and licks a line up his shaft. 

Simon groans and pulls at his restraint again. 

Baz takes half of his dick into his mouth smoothly. 

“Shit.” Simon breathes. 

Baz bobs his head up and down as far as he can, taking most of Simon down as he does. 

Baz pulls away to get lube from the nightstand. Simon grunts sadly when he’s gone. 

He comes back. 

“Do you want the vibrator in now or later?” 

“Now.” 

Baz nods and spreads some lube on his fingers. He takes Simon’s dick back into his mouth as he presses one finger in. Simon moans when Baz presses a second finger in a few moments later. Once Simon has adjusted he puts a third finger in to stretch him more, just for good measure. 

“I’m ready.” Simon groans. 

Baz takes his fingers out and slides the vibrator in once he’s put a little lube on it. 

“I’m turning it on the lowest level for now.” He says and presses the first button on the remote. 

Simon still pants and jerks his hips up. 

“Do I need to put the ring on you already?” Baz raises an eyebrow. 

“N-no!” 

“I’m putting it on.” 

Simone groans in disappointment but it turns into a moan when Baz slides the tight ring over his aching dick, and jerks him off for a few seconds, grazing his slit with his thumb. 

Baz pours more lube onto his fingers and presses his face on the crook of Simon’s neck, his ass in the air as he’s on his knees on either side of Simon. 

He presses a finger into his ass and sighs into Simon’s neck. Simon pants and tugs at the cuffs again. Getting used to one finger, Baz puts in another. He whimpers directly below Simon’s ear. 

“Fuck, Baz.” Simon moans. 

While Baz is on his third finger his hips jerk and his tip rubs against Simon’s. 

“Ah!” Simon moans. Baz whimpers again. 

“I want you inside of me so bad, Simon.” He moans and takes his fingers out, wiping them on a shirt he discarded earlier. 

“I’m going to put you inside of me now, okay?” He says. 

Simon nods eagerly and moans when Baz lines his tip up with his hole. Baz sinks down, taking a few seconds to adjust before he goes down further. His thighs stop shaking once he’s fully seated. 

“I’m so full, Simon.” He moans lazily and picks up the remote. “I’m turning it up to two now.” 

“Okay.” Simon licks his lips and moans again when Baz rolls his hips as he turns up the vibrator. 

Baz pulls himself off of Simon almost completely and slams back down. 

“Ah! Fuck, Baz!” Simon cries out as Baz starts riding him hard. He keeps tugging at the cuffs like it will magically come undone. The sound of skin slapping skin makes Baz’s dick ache so he wraps a hand around himself. 

Baz moans high and loud as he keeps riding and rolling on Simon. 

Baz get off completely and Simon winces sadly. 

“No... Why?” He pouts. 

“I was about to cum and you still have the ring on.” He slides it off before quickly sinking onto his dick again. Simon moans and sees Baz grab the remote setting it to three, four is the highest setting. 

As it vibrates it pulses against his prostate softly but not as much as he wants it to. 

“Please, Baz, t-the highest setting.” He manages to stutter as Baz starts riding him again. Baz nods and turns it up. It’s fully ramming Simon now and and it’s getting too much. But he can’t quite get the rhythm he wants with no control over how Baz is bouncing on him. 

Baz seems to read his mind and takes the cuffs off of him. Simon sighs in relief and grabs Baz’s hips, ramming into him hard and rough and fast. 

“Fuck fuck fuck.” He moans. 

“Please makes me cum, Simon.” Baz whimpers and grabs his own dick. 

“I love you.” Is all Simon has to say for Baz to cry out, an actual tear slipping out at all the stimulation. Simon follows right after, thrusting hard and pulling Baz’s hips to meet his thrusts. The vibrator drives him even harder over the edge and Baz’s cum hitting him in the face and some getting into his mouth makes him go crazy. He nearly blacks out. 

They both ride their orgasms and Simon moans at the taste of Baz on his tongue. Baz collapses onto Simon’s chest, panting desperately. 

“Baz- th-the vibrator.” Simon whimpers at the overstimulation. 

Baz scrambles up, pulling off of Simon in the process, and turns it off, taking it out of Baz and letting it roll to the ground. 

He lays back on top of Simon. 

“I love you too.” He says and kisses Simon’s collarbone. 

Simon smiles and runs a hand through Baz’s hair, kissing the top of his head.


	4. Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pleasd excuse typos its like 4 am and i didnt proof read. Also, to the commenter that suggested this, I hope this is what you meant!

“Hey I wanna try something.” Simon pants as he breaks apart from Baz. They’re in just their underwear, erections lightly brushing each other. 

“Oh no.” Baz sighs. 

Simon shoves his shoulders. “Shut up. I think you’ll like it.” 

“Well it better not take long. I’ve got to pick up some books from the library before it closes.” 

“Oh would you like me to just stop now then?” Simon smirks. 

“You drive a hard bargain, Snow.” He grumbles. 

“You love me.” 

“I guess so.” 

Simon nips at his neck, rolling some skin between his teeth and sucking at it. He knows the bruise wont last long enough for anyone to see it when Baz goes to the library, and it disappoints him a little. He kisses the pale bruise and comes back up to shove his tongue into Baz’s mouth. Baz makes a happy sound when Simon’s tongue slides over his. 

Simon runs his hands over Baz’s sides, squeezing his hips before pulling Baz onto his lap and pushing him down so their dicks brush through fabric. 

“Ah!” Baz moans and disconnects his mouth from Simon’s. 

Simon tugs on his waistband and looks at him for permission. Baz nods and lets him slide his briefs off. Baz gets off of his lap and Simon stands to take off his own underwear. Simon pulls Baz to him and rubs their erections together. Baz moans and while his head is thrown back Simon licks up the middle of his throat. Baz takes a deep breath. 

“You’d better hurry up with that thing you wanted to try because I’m not gonna last long.” He swallows. Simon smiles and pulls him back down to the bed. He positions Baz in front of him so he’s on his knees and elbows, his ass in the air just meeting Simon’s crotch. 

“You’re so pretty, Baz.” Simon says as he kisses down Baz’s spine, kissing his ass lightly. Baz only whimpers. 

Simon bends down again so his chest is touching Baz’s back. “Do you mind wetting my fingers for me?” He says sweetly, holding two fingers in front of Baz’s mouth. Baz turns his head to glare at him over his shoulder but it turns soft when he sees Simon press a kiss to his shoulder blade and smile at him gently. 

Baz sucks on Simon’s pointer and middle finger slowly. Bobbing his head to tease Simon. Simon is holding himself up with one hand when he ruts his dick against Baz’s ass. He moans and Baz hums around his fingers. 

Once Simon’s fingers are completely soaked in Baz’s spit he pulls them out and leans back to swiftly press a finger into Baz’s ass. 

Baz moans as he pulls and pushes his finger in and out, adding his second finger after a few thrusts. 

He keeps stretching him, kissing his ass and he starts to rub Baz’s dick with his free hand. 

“Stop! I’m going to cum right now. So you should get on to doing what you wanted to try.” He grunts. Simon chuckles and takes his fingers out, wiping them on the sheet. 

“Okay. Here goes.” Simon bends down and presses his tongue to Baz’s hole. 

“Oh...” Baz moans as Simon pushes his tongue in. Baz furrows his brows. 

“W-wait fuck. Why does y-your tongue feel so long? What the- ah!- fuck?” He stutters out despite Simon’s tongue harshly slamming his prostate. 

Simon pulls his tongue out and Baz winces. “I just thought about my tongue being longer and then it was.” Baz can feel him shrug. 

“Your magic is ridiculous.” Baz laughs but is cut off when Simon’s tongue makes its way back into him. He moans every time Simon hits that spot that makes him dizzy. 

“Wait fuck, Simon. Lay down.” 

Simon pulls out again. “What, do you wanna sit on my face?” He half jokes. 

“I might crush you.” 

“I’d survive.” 

“Alright.” 

Simon lays with a pillow under his head. Baz sits on his knees, on either side of Simon, his ass pressed to Simon’s face. 

He spreads Baz’s cheeks, massaging them with his hands, and shoves his tongue back in. Baz moans and lets himself fall onto his elbows again. It’s not a problem for Simon though. He just makes his tongue longer so it can reach deep inside him. 

Baz’s face is directly over Simon’s cock so he dips his head down to take the tip into his mouth. Simon moans and reaches one of his own hands up and strokes Baz’s dick leisurely. Baz moans too and takes more of Simon into his mouth. 

Simon pulls his tongue out again. 

“I’m going to push my magic into you, okay?” 

“Okay. But where- ah!” Baz cries out. 

“Through your f-fucking tongue?! Crowley.” He moans and starts sucking Simon’s dick again. 

Simon rubs his thumb over the slit of Baz’s cock. Baz lets out an especially desperate moan around Simon’s dick that lets him know he’s close. Simon focuses on pushing his magic into Baz through his tongue. 

After a few more pulses Baz cries out around Simon’s cock and Simon feels his hole clench. He keeps pushing his tongue and stroking his dick as he rides his orgasm. He doesn’t stop until he can feel Baz stop shuttering. 

Simon takes his tongue out and goes to pressing kisses on his ass again while Baz continues to bob on his cock, only having stopped when he came onto Simon’s stomach and chest. Simon moans and it’s only after a few bobs does he come, accidentally pushing a little magic through his lips when they linger on Baz’s thigh while he cums. 

Baz swallows his seed, like he usually does, and hops off of him. He flops down onto the bed beside Simon. 

“That was... interesting.” He pants. 

“Good?” 

“Yeah. Definitely good.” He laughs. 

“I think the library’s gonna close soon. Sorry I took so long.” 

“It’s okay. I’ll go in the morning. It was worth it.” He kisses the top of Simon’s head. 

“I’m taking a shower.” Baz gets up. 

“Have fun.” Simon slaps his ass affectionately. 

“Stop that.” Baz laughs again. 

“You look cute!” Simon calls to him lazily. 

“Shut up!” He calls back. But Simon can hear the smile in his voice. And Baz wonders how he got so lucky.


	5. Ropes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend asked me for this one so shoutout to her  
> Im gonna be writing more soon i just got distracted for a couple days writing other stuff

“Will you let me tie you up tonight?” Simon blurts out randomly. 

Baz chokes on his water. “Excuse me?” He sputters. 

“Like if you want to have sex tonight; Will you let me tie you up?” 

“I- With what?” 

“I bought stuff.” 

“Wow.” He shakes his head. “Yeah I guess I can do that.” 

“Well if you’re not gonna be enthusiastic about it...” 

“No no, it’s just... interesting is all.” 

Simon kisses his cheek and goes to get what he bought. Simon thought it was kind of embarrassing and he just wanted to experiment but now that he thinks about actually doing it, he gets a little excited. He got a collar that attaches to a rope. And hand bind thats kind of like handcuffs except they’re a fake leathery texture like the collar. 

He drops it on the table in front of Baz. Baz picks through it curiously. 

“Alright.” 

“You’re okay with both?” 

“Yeah.” 

Both Simon and Baz are both very open to new things when it comes to sex. And they’ve got each others kinks locked away so they can pull them out like wild cards. 

Baz hops up. 

“Let’s go.” 

“Wha- Right now?!” 

“Yeah why not? Have you got something better to do?” Baz bends down to kiss Simon’s neck softly. 

“I don’t think there’s anything better to do than you.” 

“Hmm... I guess I did set you up for that line.” He licks a line up Simon’s jugular. 

“Okay let’s go.” 

Baz goes to the bedroom when Simon grabs the collar and handcuffs. 

Simon closes the door behind him and drops everything on the bed. 

“C’mere.” Simon says. 

Baz smiles and walks the few steps in between them. He bats his lashes and Simon grins mischievously. He pulls Baz into a hard kiss, teeth scraping lips and tongues sliding against each other messily. 

Baz pants and Simon practically rips his shirt off of him. He hums and pulls Simon’s shirt off. 

Simon runs his hand over Baz’s torso. Softly down his sides and grazing his nipples. Baz sighs and lets his head loll to the side. Simon rubs his stomach and kisses his neck. 

“So pretty.” Simon whispers between kisses. Baz moans from the back of his throat. 

Baz pants and pulls on Simon’s trousers. Simon kisses him and unbuttons his own pants and lets Baz pull them down. Once he’s kicked them off he pulls away from Baz and takes his pants off. 

Simon puts his hands on Baz back and pulls him close, rubbing their dicks together, only their underwear separating them. Baz moans the high pitched moan he does when he’s feel especially submissive. Simon bites his collarbone. 

“Do you wanna suck my cock tonight?” Simon smiles evilly. Baz nods eagerly and swallows. Simon raises his brows and Baz gets the message. He sinks to his knees and kisses Simon’s dick through his underwear. Simon breathes loudly through his nose. 

Baz pulls his briefs down, his dick springing free. Baz’s mouth waters at the sight of Simon’s member. Pink and swollen, beads of pre-cum dripping down. 

He licks up Simon’s slit and Simon moans low and raspy. It makes Baz impossibly harder. He wraps his lips around the tip softly and swirls his tongue around. Simon sighs and tangles a hand in Baz’s hair. He doesn’t push him further because he doesn’t feel like it’s one of those days. 

Baz takes a little over half of Simon’s dick in his mouth. He bobs and hums as he goes. 

“So fucking good, Baz.” Simon praises him. 

Baz moans and pulls off. He licks at Simons dick like it’s ice cream. He pants while he rubs his face against it. 

“Mmm.” He moans and puts Simon’s tip in his mouth again, flicking his tongue around. 

“Okay. Stop.” Simon commands. 

Baz pulls back, sitting on his knees, and looks up at Simon expectantly, his hands resting in his thighs even though he wants to touch himself so bad. Simon rubs his cheek and smiles at him. 

“Where do you want to do it?” 

“I can pick?” Baz asks, excitedly. 

Simon nods and pushes Baz’s hair back. 

“I want you to bend me over the bed. Please.” He’s still panting. 

“Stand.” 

Baz stands. Simon kicks off his underwear and takes Baz’s off, sliding down as he takes them off and press a quick kiss to Baz’s thigh, tantalizingly close to his dick. 

Simon pushes Baz lightly so his chest and up is against the bed. He makes sure Baz’s dick doesn’t rub against anything. 

“Hands.” Simon says lowly. Baz puts his arms behind his back and Simon cuffs them. Baz lets his head fall onto the mattress. 

He hears Simon grab lube and pop it open, pouring some onto his fingers. 

“Ready?” 

“Mhm.” 

Simon pushes a finger into Baz’s hole. Baz groans and he strains against the cuffs. After a minute Simon pushes a second finger in. Baz groans again. The process is repeated with the third finger and when Simon stretches him out. 

“Please.” 

Simon grips Baz’s ass and pulls out one of Baz’s wild card kinks. 

“Tell daddy what you want.” 

Baz moans at the command in his voice. 

“Please put the collar on me and fuck me senseless.” 

Simon hums and grabs the collar and rope, putting it around Baz’s neck. He pours some lube on his dick and teasingly slides it in between Baz’s cheeks, over his twitching hole. Baz moans into the mattress 

Simon lines up with Baz’s hole. When he pushes in slowly he moans deep and it’s practically a growl. When he’s all the way in Baz pants. 

“Ah- So full, Simon.” Baz says. Simon runs a hand down Baz’s arm softly before he pulls almost all the way out. When he harshly shoves back in he pulls on the rope, making Baz’s head snap up and choke him a little. He lets him back down and when he can breath he groans loudly. Every time Simon thrusts into him he pulls on the rope, letting him back down when he pulls back only to push in again and pull the rope again. 

This continues and Baz is panting and Simon is moaning and gripping Baz’s hip with his free hand. 

“You feel so tight, baby. You’re doing so good for me.” Simon coos. 

“Ah- Your cock- Ah!- is s-so thick. I’m so full.” Baz whimpers. 

Simon pulls out another wild card. He knows Baz loves humiliation and praise at the same time. 

“Being such a good little slut. Letting me pull on you while you whimper helplessly beneath me. I bet you’ll cum untouched.” He thrusts harder and faster. 

Skin slapping skin drives Baz even more crazy after what Simon said. He’s so unbelievably turned on. 

“My beautiful whore. You’re all mine.” 

He drops the rope to grab both of Baz’s hips and fucks him ruthlessly. 

“Ah! Fuck!” Baz cries out. 

“Do you want me to g-go harder, baby? What do you want?” He moans, losing a little bit of control. 

“Please touch me! Please make me cum!” He whimpers. 

“Anything for you baby.” 

He wraps a hand around Baz’s dick and strokes him in time with his thrusts. Baz moans and a tear of pleasure escapes his eye. 

“Aw, crying over my cock? You’re so pretty. Maybe next time we can do it on the floor and I can pull you by your hair instead. You’d like that wouldn’t you?” 

Baz cries out and cums so hard he sees stars. When he’s ridden his orgasm out Simon’s still fucking him, both hands on his hips now. He smiles at the slight pain from the overstimulation. He likes the feeling of Simon’s desperate thrusting. 

“I like when you use me like this. I’m your slut, Simon, please cum in me.” He smiles back at Simon and that drives him over the edge. 

He moans loud and growly. His hips stutter and he shakes as he thrusts in a few more times, slowly, to make it last. When he’s done he catches his breath for a second. He pulls out and takes off Baz’s cuffs, rubbing his wrists gently. Baz groans into the mattress. 

Simon takes off the collar and throws it off the bed, taking Baz in his arms to turn him over. 

“Are you okay?” Simon strokes his face worryingly. 

Baz just smiles up at him and nods tiredly. 

“I wanna sleep.” 

“Let me clean you up. I’ll be right back.” 

He leaves and soon comes back with a wet, warm washcloth. He lays it on Baz’s neck to sooth the red marks from the collar, and then the chafing on his wrists. He cleans of some of the cum that got on Baz’s stomach too. 

He pulls fresh underwear on Baz and gets him to lay under the covers. He puts his own clean clothes on and kisses Baz’s forehead. 

“Stay with me.” Baz mumbles, his eyes closed. Simon smiles and climbs into the bed. Baz snuggles up to his chest and sighs tiredly. 

“I love you.” Simon says and brushes Baz’s hair with his fingers slowly. 

“I love you too.” Baz hums.


	6. In the office

“I’m really busy right now, Snow.” Baz mutters, signing off on papers and organizing them into folders. 

Simon likes the way the silver pen looks in Baz’s hands, how his elegant fingers grip it lightly when he writes his name. 

“What? I’m not doing anything.” Simon says innocently. “You just seem tense.” He rubs Baz’s shoulders firmly. 

“Stop acting so innocent.” 

“C’mon, Basilton.” He says sweetly, knowing how using Baz’s full name makes him feel. 

Baz sighs. “Even if I wasn’t busy, we can’t do anything here.” 

“You’ve got an office for a reason don’t you?” Simon asks, running his hands down Baz’s arms. 

“Not for sex.” He huffs. 

“It’s for you to have your... privacy. Is it not?” 

“Snow.” Baz growls.

“Please, Baz?” 

“Can’t you wait until I get home? You’re being troublesome.” He grumbles and takes more papers out, writing reports. 

“I can’t wait.” 

Baz puts his papers down forcefully and turns his chair to face Simon. 

“If you’d stop being so impatient and distracting me maybe I’d be able to finish my work sooner.” He glares up at him. 

Simon just smiles and rubs his hands over Baz’s chest. Baz sighs but doesn’t try to stop him. 

“I want you now, Basil.” Simon whispers, trialing his fingers over Baz’s neck, tugging on his tie lightly. 

“Ridiculous.” Baz says but throws his pen off to the side and pulls Simon towards him, kissing him hard. 

“Go lock my door.” Baz says when he breaks away from Simon. Simon smiles and bounces to the door excitedly. 

He comes back and kisses Baz, their tongues sliding together slowly. Baz tugs Simon, getting him to sit. It’s a little awkward, Simon’s legs have to hook under the arms of the chair. But it works. Simon keeps his hands on Baz’s shoulders and Baz keeps his on Simon’s hips, sliding up and down his thigh. 

“Can I play music?” Simon parts from Baz. 

“My receptionist is gonna know we’re having sex.” Baz warns him. 

“Please?” Simon bats his lashes. 

Baz sighs and kisses his jaw softly. 

“You know I can’t say no to you.” He whispers huskily, making Simon’s legs quake. He smiles and kisses Baz hard once more before getting off. 

He plugs his phone into a speaker Baz has, that he usually uses for classical music, and picks a song. 

He plays Party Monster by The Weeknd. A song he knows Baz secretly likes even though he’s more into classical and alternative music. 

He sits on Baz’s lap, facing away from him. He drops his head back on Baz’s shoulder and Baz dips down to bit his neck. Simon rolls against Baz and he can feel his erection through his dress pants, against the curve of his ass. 

Simon slides off of Baz and to his knees in front of Baz. He slides his hands up Baz’s thighs and eventually untucking his shirt. He stands back up to get his legs around Baz and sit on his lap again, facing him this time. 

He rolls against him in time with the beat of the song. He stares at Baz with hooded eyes before sliding off of him again. He palms at Baz’s cock through his pants and looks up at him sweetly. 

Baz sighs and his hips buck up involuntary. Simon leans closer and pulls at Baz to sit forward. He kisses Baz and takes his pants off to reveal red silk and lace panties, with matching garter belt and stockings. 

“Shit, Simon.” Baz runs a hand through his hair. 

Simon sits on him again, facing away. He grinds on Baz’s crotch and spreads his legs, pressing his hands on his own knees and leaning so his ass grinds more on Baz each time he rolls his hips. 

He throws a sultry look at Baz over shoulder and Baz moans low, holding Simon’s hips. 

The songs changed by now but they don’t seem to have noticed. 

“What’s this?” Baz breathes and tugs on a red fabric underneath Simon’s sweatshirt. Simon pulls the shirt over his head slowly and Baz hums at the sight of a red sheer lingerie top with lace and silk details. 

“Pretty.” Baz mumbles when he kisses the back of Simon’s neck and slips his hand under the top, rubbing Simon’s chest. 

Simons turns back to him, straddling his hips. 

“I prepared myself for you. I have lube in my pocket hang on.” Simon says and leans to the side to retrieve his sweatshirt, indeed pulling lube from the pocket. 

“Christ, Simon.” Baz hums against Simon’s collarbone. 

“Do you want to do it here? Or maybe you could bend me over your desk. Let’s do that.” Simon moans and tangles his hand in Baz’s hair when Baz bites at the skin right above Simon’s collarbone. 

“Desk.” Is all Baz has to say for Simon to squeal excitedly and hop up. 

He props himself on a clear space on the desk and waits for Baz. Baz unzips his pants and pulls them down, along with his underwear. He moans when Baz bends down to kiss his ass, just on the edge of the panties. 

He pulls them down and rakes a hand underneath Simon at his chest to graze a nipple lightly, kissing at the nape of his neck. Simon hums and heard the bottle of lube pop open. 

“You’re already pretty stretched, do you want me to just go in?” Baz rubs at Simon hip. 

“Please.” Simon whimpers. Baz slicks himself up and lines up with Simon’s hole. 

He runs his hands up and down Simon’s sides before grabbing his hips and pushing in slowly. Simon moans, his hands clenching into fists against the desk. 

“Fuck.” Baz groans when he pulls out only to roughly push back in. 

He starts thrusting at a medium pace and moaning low in his throat. He hits Simon’s prostate with each thrust, making him whimper. 

“B-Baz... can’t do it h- ah!- here.” He mutters out. 

“Why not?” Baz halts. 

“I don’t want to get cum on your desk.” 

“Good point.” 

Baz pulls out of Simon and grabs his hand, directing him to the smooth wooden wall of the room. 

“Up.” Baz says and Simon gets the message. He puts his hands on Baz’s shoulders and wraps his legs around his hips. Baz presses him against the wall, one hand resting on the wall and the other on Simon’s hip. 

“Wait wait this isn’t gonna work.” Simon pants. 

“God Simon if we don’t hurry this up...” Baz trails off. 

“Let me lay on the desk.” 

“Fine.” He lets Simon go and watches as he scoots some papers over to the other side of the desk before laying on his back. 

“Sexy.” Baz skits his hands over the stockings Simon’s wearing, and then over the top. 

“Baz...” Simon moans and hooks his legs around Baz’s sides.

Baz lines back up with Simon’s hole and pushes in, his hands on each side of Simon, pressed against the desk. 

He starts thrusting faster than before and closes his eyes. Simon lifts his own hands up, rubbing Baz’s chest. Baz is going harder and Simon can tell he’s getting close. Seeing Baz’s face, eyes closed and lips parted as he breathes hard, makes him smile softly. 

Baz opens his eyes and sees Simon smiling up at him, blinking slowly and whimpering every time Baz fucks into him harder and faster. He leans down and kisses Simon, his tongue sliding in almost immediately. Simon moans and puts his hands underneath Baz’s shirt to clutch onto his back as he’s ruthlessly fucked. 

Baz breaks away and kisses his neck, leaving marks everywhere and making Simon moan again and again. He’s so close to tipping over that edge so he puts one hand in between him and Simon, stroking Simon’s cock in time with his thrusts. 

When he does this he kisses Simon’s neck softly and Simon cries out. His body shakes and Baz cums right after Simon at the sound of him and the way his hole tightens around Baz’s cock. With a few slow and hard thrusts they’ve both ridden out their orgasms. 

“Mhm.” Simon hums and pulls Baz by his collar to kiss him. 

“You’re insatiable.” Baz grunts at him when he pulls out, fishing for a box of tissues to clean them up. 

“Guilty as charged.” Simon smiles as Baz wipes at his stomach. 

“Get dressed.” 

“That was good.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Can we have sex later tonight too?” 

“I repeat: Insatiable.” 

“I’m taking that as a yes.” Simon smiles and throws his clothes on. 

“Yeah alright. But I need to finish my work now so go home.” He waves him off. 

“Okay.” Simon chirps and kisses Baz on the cheek once he’s seated and buttoned all of his shirt back up. “I love you.” He says when he pulls away. 

“I love you too.” Baz rolls his eyes.


	7. Car sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t proofread at all so whoops

Simon had been driving for nearly four hours. He and Baz were taking a trip to the beach but it was almost 5 hours away. Simon got bored while driving and his mind started to wander, he knew it was dangerous, especially because night had fallen and well- he was driving. But once he started thinking he couldn’t stop himself. 

“Shit.” He muttered. 

“Baz looked up from his phone. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“We need to have sex.” 

“What? Right now? You’re driving...” 

“I can find a parking lot.” 

“Why do we need to have sex right this second?” 

“I’m hard.” He said unabashedly. 

“I... how? What the hell? Did you see a tailpipe and start thinking about it too much-“ Baz starts laughing but is interrupted. 

“I was thinking about you.” 

“But you’re driving. That’s kind of unsafe.” 

“Yeah no shit, Baz. That’s why I’m trying to find a parking lot and fix this situation.” 

“...What were you thinking about me?” Baz clicks his phone off and puts it down, laying his hand on Simon’s thigh. 

“Lots of stuff.” 

“Be specific, Simon.” 

Simon shivered because of how Baz says his name. If Baz wanted dirty talking, then he’d get it. 

“I thought about you sucking me off. You sitting on my hips with my cock in your ass as you bounce and whimper and flatten your hands against the ceiling of the car. I thought of how red you get when I skate my hands up and down your sides and tell you about how fucking pretty you are.” 

A sound comes out of Baz and he leans away from Simon, squirming in his seat. 

“Hurry up and find a parking lot.” He mutters. Simon smiles and looks for one. 

He finds one a moment later and he thanks god that its empty in the back and that it’s night. He pulls into it and parks in the far corner. He turns the car off, takes off his seatbelt, and reaches for the lever thing that will let him push his seat back. Baz almost immediately hops onto his lap and kisses him hard. 

Simon licks at Baz’s lips and hums when he opens his mouth, rubbing his tongue over Simon’s. Baz rolls his hips into Simon’s and groans in his mouth. Simon gasps at the friction and at the heat of Baz’s mouth when he makes a sound. He nips at Baz’s lips and grips his hips when Baz puts his hands on his shoulders. 

“What are we doing?” Baz asks breathless when Simon kisses up his neck, stopping to suck and bite and lick lines. 

“I keep lube in the glovebox, so I could fuck you. Or we could jerk each other off. Or you could suck my dick but if you don’t finish fast when I suck yours I always end up getting hard again.” 

Baz moans when he remembers how much stamina Simon has. 

“If we fuck can we do it here? Or should we move to the back seat?” Baz grinds onto him again. Simon moans directly under his ear and his legs shake. 

“Mmm... don’t feel like moving.” Simon bites his neck again. 

Baz takes his shirt off and grabs at Simon’s, sliding it off. Simon plays with one of Baz’s nipples with his fingers, then leans up a to take the other in his mouth. Baz moans when Simon presses his tongue flat against it and then sucks a little, rubbing the other with his thumb. Baz moans because holy shit it feels good. 

Simon loves how loud Baz always is. Moaning and groaning and whimpering and humming all high pitched and wantonly. Just thinking about it makes him impossibly harder. 

“Nngh... pants.” Baz says between whimpers. 

Simon unbuttons Baz’s pants and Baz gets off to lay on the ground and shimmy his pants off. Simon takes his own off and when Baz sits on his lap again they laugh into each others mouths. One of the hands on Baz’s back goes in between them and palms Baz through his underwear. He groans and his head falls on Simon’s shoulder. Simon rubs his back as he continues to touch Baz through the cloth. Baz loves how Simon is always rubbing some part of him, he loves the way Simon’s slightly rough hands can make such gentle movements. 

Baz sits back up and takes Simon’s hand, pulling it up and getting him to wind his fingers through his hair as he leans to kiss him again. He grinds down and whimpers when Simon moans into his mouth. 

The position is slightly awkward because Baz has to keep his legs folded on either side of Simon’s legs. 

“Take your underwear off and I’m gonna get the lube and recline the seat.” Simon says and kisses his neck once before Baz rolls off of him. Simon leans and grabs the lube from the glove compartment and takes his own underwear off and reclining his seat. 

Baz sits on Simon’s hips again and it’s a little easier on his legs since the arms aren’t there he can spread his legs a bit more. Their erections touch and they both moan. Simon sits up fully, the seat is only reclined enough that he could lean back more, and holds Baz’s hips, rolling him closer so they touch again and he kisses his shoulder when he moans again. 

“Can I start?” Simon asks. 

“Yes.” 

Simon opens the lube and spreads it on his fingers. He motions for Baz to turn around. Something about being on his knees and holding on to the steering wheel while Simon’s spreads his hole and starts finger fucking him, makes him feel so dirty and he thinks it’s so hot. 

“Okay. I’m ready.” 

“Which way do you want to sit?” Simon purrs against the back of his neck and kissing there softly. 

Baz rolls back a little, feeling Simon’s leaking cock rub over his hole. Simon moans with his hands on Baz’s hips and Baz smiles manically and pants. He turns around in his lap so he’s facing him. 

“This way.” He whispers.

Baz sits up on his knees so Simon can lube himself up and start pushing in slowly. 

“Ahh...” Baz whimpers when Simon is mostly in. He’s not quite all the way down yet and his legs quiver. He slides almost all the way off and then starts sliding up and down. It’s more pain than pleasure on his part but he knows how good it feels for Simon when his head fall on his collarbone and he moans that deep sound that almost a growl and it drives Baz crazy. So he lifts up again, pushes Simon down so he’s leaning back against the seat, and shoves all the way down, Simon’s dick hitting that spot inside of him. 

“Nngh! Ah...” He whimpers and does what Simon said he was thinking about. He flattens his hands against the ceiling and moans when Simon grabs his hips and starts bouncing him up and down and meeting him with hard thrusts. 

Baz’s eyes are squeezed shut but he knows the face Simon makes during sex and just thinking about it makes him moan. Then Simon starts dirty talking again and he’s so close to just touching himself and cumming right there. 

“Just like that, yeah. Damn you feel so good. And you are pretty. Love these soft hips.” He squeezes them for emphasis. Baz makes a sound in the back of his throat. “Feels so dirty, fucking in the car like this. We should do it again sometime. We could give each other blow jobs. Or maybe I could shove my tongue in your ass. I know how much you like that, Baby.” 

And then Baz feels that familiar tension in his cock and his hole tightens around Simon and then Simon’s feeling that tension too. It’s rare that they both cum at the same time, usually Baz cums first and Simon will have to fuck him just a few hard thrusts more and Baz loves it. But tonight they cum at the same time. Simon wraps a hand around Baz’s dick and tugs a few times. Simon starts to orgasm and he rubs his thumb over Baz’s slit and moans loud and low and then Baz feels Simon’s jizz filling him up and he cums too, all over Simon’s chest. 

Baz cries out when he cums, the feeling of Simon’s last, hard thrusts as he rides out his own orgasm, making his orgasm even harder than most. 

He pants loud and falls onto Simon, Simon’s cock sliding out of him as he does. He kisses Simon slow and soft and they are both panting in each others mouths. 

“That was good.” Simon says when Baz pulls away. 

“Yeah.” Baz smiles and reaches behind the other seat for a pocket that he knows has tissues. He cleans them up and the get dressed. 

“You’re not allowed to get distracted. We can’t afford to spend even more time driving.” Baz says. 

“Okay, I wont, but can we get food?” 

Baz laughs. “Sure, love.”


	8. Light dom baz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is p short :/ and it kinda sucks sorry lol

Simon loves Baz. And he loves having sex with Baz. And he really loves when Baz bosses him around in bed. In some weird twisted way it reminds him of back when they used to fight all the time, except they’re fucking instead. 

So when they get going one night and Simon is in a particularly submissive mood, he gives Baz the signal. They have a system. They always start with making out and whoever says what they want to do first gets what it is they want.

So when Baz’s tongue is rubbing against the roof of his mouth he sadly pulls back but quickly sucks marks onto Baz’s neck. 

“Boss me around tonight, okay?” Simon whispers. 

“Gladly.” Baz shoves him against the bed and tells him to take his clothes off, removing his own as Simon does. 

Simon feels himself get picked up and pushed against the wall roughly and he groans in arousal. Baz tugs his legs up and around his waist, putting a hand on Simon’s dick. Simon moans as his hands grip Baz’s shoulders. 

“I change my mind.” Baz grumbles and drops Simon. “Suck me off.” 

Simon nods eagerly and gets on his knees. He kissed all around his erection but never touches it. 

“Get on with it.” He commands. Simon shivers excitedly and feels his dick get impossibly harder. 

He does as Baz commands and licks up Baz’s shaft and over his slit, humming at the taste of his pre-cum. Swiftly he takes the head into his mouth and swirls around, sucking lightly. He bobs his head, taking a little bit more in his mouth as he goes. Baz grips his hair as he does, thrusting into the heat of his mouth gently. 

Baz knows that sometimes Simon likes it really rough. But it’s hard for him to be rough with Simon, because he loves him so ridiculously much. But he tries his best. 

Simon’s got most of him in his mouth now. He takes what he can’t get with his mouth and strokes tightly. He moans when Baz runs a hand through his hair and pushes him up and down. As he goes faster and sucks harder he lets out a string of hums around Baz’s cock. Baz moans low in his throat and his hand tightens in Simon’s hair as he starts to thrust. Simon pulls his mouth away so he can suck on the tip and stroke with his hand quickly. He pulls his mouth completely off and licks up Baz’s slit, panting. 

This drives Baz over the edge and he moans loudly as his hand grips Simon’s hair incredibly tight. Simon opens his mouth and catches some of Baz’s cum. Then he wraps his lips around his tip and swallows him as he cums. 

When he’s done he pets Simon’s hair gently and smiles down at him. 

“Stand.” 

Simon stands. 

“Sit up. On the bed.” 

Simon sits up on the bed. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” He whispers as he sits on his lap and kisses his neck. 

“Please.” Simon whimpers. 

So Baz wraps a hand around Simon’s dick and laughs evilly into the crook of his neck when he cries out. 

“Don’t cum yet, darling.” He kisses his skin gently.

“Sh-ah- shut up.” Simon moans.

“What was that?” Baz’s hand stills. 

“N-no! I’m sorry. I was kidding! Please don’t stop.” He whimpers. 

“Don’t do it again.” He growls as his hand starts moving again. 

“Ah! I w-won’t.” 

Baz whispers dirty things in his ear until he cries out, releasing all over Baz and himself. 

He slumps onto Baz so his face is pressed into his collarbone. He sighs softly when Baz rubs circles on his back and kisses the crown of his head. 

“Let’s go get cleaned up.” Baz says into his hair. 

“Mmm.” Simon hums in agreement. 

Baz walks him to the bathroom and wets a washcloth to clean their chests off. Simon is always tired after sex so he just kind of stands there droopily while Baz takes care of him. He stays there when Baz goes to get him fresh clothes, and some for himself as well. 

Baz pulls him to bed and makes him get under the covers. He leans down to press a kiss to Simon’s forehead and moves to walk away when a hand pulls on his. 

“Where are you going?” Simon asks, voice laced with sleep. 

“It’s not even 10pm yet. I’m going to go clean up the kitchen a little. Penny gets back tomorrow, remember?” He rubs Simon’s hand with his thumb as he holds it loosely. 

“Will you come back?” 

“Of course, love.” He bends again to kiss his lips softly. “I wont be long.” 

Simon hums happily and snuggles up to the blanket. He dozes off and is woken by a weight shifting in front of him, sliding under the comforter. 

“You’re wearing my shirt.” Simon mumbles.

“I am.” 

“Mmm.” 

“Do you not want me to wear it?” Baz asks self consciously. 

“No no,” He nuzzles into Baz’s chest and throws an arm around him. “I like it. You look cute in it. Well- You always look cute but... you get it.” He sighs. 

Baz chuckles. “I love you.” 

Simon smiles. “I love you too.”


	9. Pet play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is the last one :/ i might write more snowbaz smut one day who knows *shrug*

Simon almost never knows what’s going on. He always imagines things going one specific way and when it inevitably doesn’t, he’s basically just oblivious to whatever is actually happening. 

So when he gets home from grocery shopping and Baz doesn’t greet him, he assumes he’s working or taking a nap or something. He puts away the groceries and pours the Halloween candy he got into a bowl incase they have any trick or treaters. He knows Penny and Micah and Agatha are coming over in some group costume but they aren’t coming for half an hour so he’s got a little time to kill. 

Simon never knows what’s going on so when he goes to look for Baz, what he finds is not what he thought he would see. 

He finds Baz laying on their bed, he seems to have dozed off. But that’s not all. He’s got white thigh highs, held up with garters and a belt. White and light pink panties, with a lace trim, cover his dick and hips, flattering to his tan skin. His top is white and silk and has a lace trim not unlike the underwear. And what really catches Simon’s eye is the light pink collar and white fluffy cat ears on a headband on his head. His hair covers most of the headband but a little in the middle is visible. 

And of course, Simon thinks it’s ridiculously hot. But of course, he has no idea what’s going on. 

He pushes Baz’s bangs back and cups his face, coaxing him to wake up. He stirs a little and smiles at Simon when he’s fully awake. 

“Good morning, princess.” Simon laughs. “What’s all this?” He rubs his thumb and forefinger at the hem of Baz’s top. 

“Your Halloween treat.” He smiles again and sits up, reaching for Simon. He bumps his nose against Simon’s and kisses him softly. 

Simon hums as Baz makes the kiss deeper, but still manages to be soft and slow with it. Baz pulls away and Simon touches the ears softly. 

“I like these.” He says and kisses Baz’s nose. 

“I went to the Halloween store and got them.” Baz bumps his nose again and nuzzles his cheek.

“Even acting like a little kitten. Cute.” Simon kisses his jaw. Baz purrs in the back of his throat softly.

He’s almost ashamed to admit how aroused this whole getup is making him. He can see Baz’s is almost fully hard now too. The fabric looks like it’s going to rip and he’s not even fully erect. 

“C’mere.” Simon stands away from him. 

Baz gets up and stands in front of him, grinning slightly. 

“So pretty, Baz.” He mumbles into his neck as he kisses him right below the collar. Baz hums sweetly. 

“I wasn’t expecting to get to damn turned on by this.” Simon blurts out. 

Baz puts both of his hands on Simon’s shoulders for leverage and tips his head back. Simon reaches down to palm Baz through the panties. Baz moans lewdly and Simon can feel his throat vibrating on his lips.

He takes his shirt off and kisses Baz gently on the lips, parting them with his tongue. Baz angles his head and Simon reaches deeper, rubbing against Baz’s tongue with his own. Baz groans and wraps his arms around Simon’s neck and feels his hands move from gripping his hips to unzip his own pants. 

Simon pulls on his hips again so they grind together. Baz’s knees shake and his head falls to Simon’s neck, where he nuzzles into his skin mewling. 

“What do you want, kitten?” 

Baz gasps as he’s pulled into Simon’s crotch again. The soft cotton fabric feels so good on his skin and he grips Simon’s shoulders harder. 

“Would you finger-fuck me?” He whispers shyly. 

“Naughty.” Simon kisses his collarbone. 

He sits on the edge of the bed and pulls Baz onto his lap gently. Baz straddles him and pulls on his briefs. Simon scoots back up and lets Baz fall onto his chest and take his underwear off and slide them down his legs. 

Simon sits back up on the edge of the bed. 

“Lay on my knees.” Simon rubs his chest underneath the top. Baz ignores him and instead brushes his dick. Simon’s breath catches but he grabs Baz’s wrist. “Knees.” He looks at Baz sternly. 

Baz nods and blinks slowly, shifting and draping his upper body across Simon’s legs. Simon skates a hand up the back of Baz’s thigh. He hums in approval and pulls on one of the garters, snapping it back on Baz’s thigh. Baz lets out a high pitched groan. 

Simon hikes up his top and rubs his hand on Baz’s back firmly, basically petting him. Baz sighs and lets his head fall with his arms. 

“Pretty.” Simon says as he grips Baz’s asscheek with a hand, massaging and kneading. He spanks him firmly and Baz gasps. He does it again, harder, and again, even harder, probably leaving a mark, and Baz moans. 

Simon grabs his sides and hoists him up. Baz sits on his lap, sideways so that his legs go across Simon’s thighs. Simon keeps a hand on his back while his arms wrap around Simon’s neck, over his shoulders. Simon uses his other hand to rub Baz’s stomach softly. Baz moans because he was just spanking him hard and now he’s being so soft, kissing his exposed neck and rubbing his stomach protectively under the silk of his top. 

Suddenly Simon’s hand moves down and he traces Baz’s dick through the panties. Baz moans and his arms tighten around Simon. 

“Wa- wait, what about you? Let me touch you.” He tries to move but Simon pushes his hips back down gently. 

“Don’t worry about me, baby.” He licks Baz’s collarbone. Baz mewls as Simon continues to touch him. Simon stands up, carrying Baz, and flops him onto the bed. Baz squeals in surprise when Simon positions himself in between his legs. He pulls Baz’s left leg up to fold to his body so he can slide the panties off that leg and let them hang from his right thigh. 

He strokes Baz off and puts two fingers to his lips as he leans to kiss his chest, mouthing over the cloth at a nipple. Baz holds his hand so he can pull it down and shove the fingers in his mouth. After a minute of sucking he has to stop and groan so Simon knows to stop touching him. 

Simon throws Baz’s legs over his shoulders and kisses his calf through the tights. Then he looks directly in Baz’s eyes, holding an intense gaze, as he sticks the fingers that were just in Baz’s mouth, in his own. 

Baz moans at the thought of his spit in Simon’s mouth. He whimpers as Simon keeps sucking his own fingers and he pouts and tries to pull Simon to him. Simon leans forward and kisses him, while Baz is distracted he slides a finger into Baz’s hole. Baz gasps in Simon’s mouth and moves his tongue around inside, feverish in his attempt to collect Simon’s saliva. 

“Do you want me to spit in your mouth?” Simon asks as he pulls away, almost confused. 

Baz is too aroused to be embarrassed so he just opens his mouth with a whimper and nods his head hastily. So Simon wells some saliva and lets it drip into Baz’s mouth. Baz moans at the taste of it on his tongue. Simon must have snuck a piece of candy because he tastes like chocolate. 

He hums loudly when Simon slides his second finger inside of him. Baz pulls him back down for a kiss after he’s swallowed Simon’s spit. 

Simon starts roughly shoving his fingers into Baz quickly. Baz moans and after a minute of being fucked hard by only two fingers he feels heat build up in his stomach so he pulls Simon’s torso to him with his legs.

“Ngh- take your fingers out.” 

Simon frowns but does what he says. Baz sits up and leans to the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube. He pours some on his hand and leans more up so spread it on Simon’s dick, throwing the bottle across the room and laying back down. 

“Fuck me.” He pants.

“Anything for you, kitten.” Simon pushes in and Baz moans loudly. 

Simon’s hands slip under Baz’s top again and he plays with his nipples. He leans forward and removes one hand to slip Baz’s lips open. He thrusts inside of Baz harshly and Baz’s cock rubs against his stomach whenever he thrusts into him. 

He lets spit dribble down into Baz’s mouth again and then Baz is crying out his name and cumming all over himself. When Simon feels his hole tighten around his dick he’s cumming too. Baz swallows Simon’s spit and they kiss hard while they ride out their waves of pleasure. 

Just as Simon pulls out and kisses him softly, smiling at him, the doorbell rings. Their eyes widen. 

“Shit.” Simon scrambles up and tosses tissues to Baz and pulls his briefs up and his shirt over his head. 

“Coming!” He yells and Baz snickers at his choice of word. 

“Shut up. Hurry up and change.” Baz pulls a sweatshirt over the silk top and slides the garter belt and stockings off as fast as possible. By the time he’s finally pulling on boxers Simon’s got his own clothes on and he presses a kiss to Baz’s forehead. 

“That was fun.” 

Baz beams at him and pulls pants on. 

Simon runs to the door and swings it open. 

“Hey guys!” He pants. 

“Why do you look so disheveled?” Penny asks. 

“I was in a rush to get to the door.” He says as nonchalant as he can be. He moves out of the way and motions for them to come in. 

“Dude, your pants aren’t buttoned.” Micah says. 

Simon widens his eyes and quickly buttons them, offering a tight smile.

“Candy anyone?” He grabs the bowl and presents it to them. 

“Are you feeling alright? You look all flushed.” Agatha says worriedly. Suddenly Penny looks at him with her eyebrows raised and a smirk on her face. Thankfully the others don’t notice. 

Baz comes out of their room looking fine and everyone turns to greet him but Simon’s eyes get even wider. He’s still got the cat ears on. Penny starts trying to stifle a laugh behind her hand and fails miserably. Suddenly Micah also understands what’s going on too and chuckles with her. 

Simon sprints to him and rips the ears off, throwing them into their room and slamming the door. 

“Why are you guys laughing?” Agatha asks, her brows furrowed. 

“Did- ha!” Penny tries to speak but laughs. “Did you call him ‘kitten’?” She breaks into a fit of laughter. Baz’s face turns red and Micah tries to scold her but ends up laughing with her. 

“Bunce, I will kill you.” Baz mumbles. 

“I still don’t understand.” Agatha says. 

“Let’s start watching a scary movie!” Simon claps his hands and gestures everyone to the living room. But Penny hangs back beside Baz. 

“Did you wear a tail?” She wiggles her eyebrows jokingly. 

“No. A collar.” Baz smirks and walks over to the couch, sitting beside Simon and throwing the smirk over his shoulder to Penny.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me any kink suggestions!! (I will NOT do r*pe/non-con)


End file.
